First Hunger Games
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: THIS SYOT IS NOW CLOSED. FEEL FREE TO READ ALONG, AND BE A SPONSOR. Arena: An island, in the middle of nowhere. A vast sea surrounding it with unpredictable tides. Along with the catastrophic events of trying to survive such a place, there are giant robots roaming around. Sounds kinda fun, huh?
1. Chapter 1

(This author hereby officially takes no ownership of the series 'The Hunger Games'.)

SUBMIT YOUR OWN TRIBUTE STORY.(Very First Hunger Games)

Every where at this moment, the citizens of Panem watch. Eyes are trained to the strange blonde lady from the Capitol. 'What was her name again?' 'Ellie? Elles? Ellence! That's it!'

"Hello everyone!" She says in a cheerful voice. "My name is Ellence Trinket, and I'm here to announce a very special event."

Her blonde hair keeps falling into her face, and without a doubt, it's fake. A wig. Some see her as ridiculous, but those in the most inner districts find her stunningly beautiful. They want to be her!

At the silence she has gathered, she speaks again; "Citizens of Panem, I now announce to you all..._**THE HUNGER GAMES~!**_A child from each District will be submitted, by _random. _Now, The Hunger Games isn't anything to be afraid of! You can keep a close eye on your children from the local televisions... if you have one that is! It's a competition, of sorts, and the _winner_ will have a most _glamorous _prize!"

Ellence smiles her sickening grin to viewers everywhere. Excitement rages in the inner Districts, but fear wells in the pits of the stomachs of others. They know how sick the Capitol can be. They _know_ what happened to 13. And although others are ignorant, they know they could be next.

"So, within the next week, I will be attending to _each and every one _of your Districts to select your..._contestants._ But that's only _ half _the fun. I'll be bringing two, TWO, _special _contestants from District Thirteen! I can't wait to see you all! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

With a click, the televisions turned off, and a notice went out to tell the citizens to return to their work.

And with that, I introduce my 'SYT' story. I wrote a similar one like this, but gave up on it quickly. So, I feel I want to redeem myself. SUBMIT~! :D

Character Sheets :

Name:

Age:

Token:

Birthday:

District:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Weight:

Height:

Personality:

History:

Weapon of Choice:

Score That They Receive by Gamemakers:

What They Do For The Gamemakers:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Outfit for Interview:

Outfit for Chariot:

Mentor:

Stylist:

Other:

Not to mention: BE A SPONSOR!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone~

It's DDJ here, with a list of taken spots for the tributes.

District One:

Polaris Shard (Personality: Polaris is your normal fourteen year old girl. She loves a good challenge and won't stop until she had finished it. She has a strong spirit and won't back down from anything. She doesn't like showing her true feelings so she covers them up with a smiling face. She is strong willed and would do anything for her friends and family.)

District Two:

Zephyr Brawl (Personality: He Can Talk so Smoothly, people will think he's on their side, when really he'd be plotting to kill them (in the games)}

District Three:

District Four:

District Five:

District Six:

Lia Marie Jhonson (Personality:she is very bubbly and happy and bouncy and is always happy)

District Seven:

District Eight:

Charlotte Stone (Personality: Very shy and withdrawn, and has a tendency to cry at the slightest provocation. Also very caring and a sweet girl and often shows genuine concern for others.)

District Nine:

District Ten:

District Eleven:

Caitlyn Luna Starlight (Personality: Cold to everybody except friends and family.)

Ryan Thorns (Personality: Nice to everyone, but holds grudges inside.)

District Twelve:

Foxglove Silverrod (Personality:sarcastic and witty. Very closed off and untrusting. She is sly and very fox-like. She is extremely smart. She is quiet but when she talks she speaks her mind. Tends to over analyze things. Proud. She despises the Capitol. Let's her emotions get the best of her.)

District Thirteen:

Cypress Black [Whom I have awarded a role from thirteen] (Personality: kind sarcastic and loyal.)

And that's it for now~ Hopefully, we can fill up all the roles very quickly!

Also, when the roles are filled, I will hold a drawing and pull six names as to who will die in the blood bath- only fair! Though I promise each tribute will have a nice introduction and fight scene to begin. Drawings will determine who dies throughout the story, as well as whose point of view I will take on in the arena. when that character dies (if he/she dies) another drawing will choose the next lead.

Hope to see you all again soon!


	3. In the woods? That'd be really uncomfort

Hey everyone! This is DDJ, who else, to update the list of submitted tributes! Pretty soon, we'll have enough to start our story.

But before I go on, my lovely friend JaceWillcut has a SYOT, too, and it'd be awesome if you submit there as well! :)

To le list!

District One:

Polaris Shard (Personality: Polaris is your normal fourteen year old girl. She loves a good challenge and won't stop until she had finished it. She has a strong spirit and won't back down from anything. She doesn't like showing her true feelings so she covers them up with a smiling face. She is strong willed and would do anything for her friends and family.)

District Two:

Ruby Teal (No set personality.)

Zephyr Brawl **volunteer** (Personality: He Can Talk so Smoothly, people will think he's on their side, when really he'd be plotting to kill them (in the games)}

District Three:

District Four:

Coral Cutler (Personality: Will Get Her Bro Out of Tough Situations No Matter What.)

Culombus Cutler-Cole (Smug. Thinks he can get away with anything.)

District Five:

Vita Dator (Personality: A badass. She has a strong, indipendant mind, doesn't trust easily and laughs at danger. Max taunts the Careers without caring that they are stronger and can easily kill her. If they catch her and are about to kill her she'll grin and say "Go ahead" instead of begging for mercy, which really annoys them.)

District Six:

Lia Marie Jhonson (Personality:she is very bubbly and happy and bouncy and is always happy)

District Seven:

Izzy Marlin (personality: class clown)

District Eight:

Charlotte Stone (Personality: Very shy and withdrawn, and has a tendency to cry at the slightest provocation. Also very caring and a sweet girl and often shows genuine concern for others.)

District Nine:

District Ten:

Darcy Webster Konami (Personality: He is a funny and somewhat _**EXTREMELY**_ flirty. Always looks on the bright side and makes lame jokes. His sexual orientation is unknown since he constantly "puts the moves" on everything he sees. Quite literally. Poor trees )

Maxine Venator (Personality: A badass. She has a strong, indipendant mind, doesn't trust easily and laughs at danger. Max taunts the Careers without caring that they are stronger and can easily kill her. If they catch her and are about to kill her she'll grin and say "Go ahead" instead of begging for mercy, which really annoys them.)

District Eleven:

Caitlyn Luna Starlight (Personality: Cold to everybody except friends and family.)

Ryan Thorns (Personality: Nice to everyone, but holds grudges inside.)

District Twelve:

Foxglove Silverrod (Personality:sarcastic and witty. Very closed off and untrusting. She is sly and very fox-like. She is extremely smart. She is quiet but when she talks she speaks her mind. Tends to over analyze things. Proud. She despises the Capitol. Let's her emotions get the best of her.)

District Thirteen:

Cypress Black [Whom I have awarded a role from thirteen] (Personality: kind sarcastic and loyal.)

And there is our updated list! We have a few slots open still:

13: male

12: male

9: male and female

8: male

7: male

6: male

5: male

3: male and female

1: male

ALSO. Another thing to be discussed is the bloodbath in the beginning. It's going to have to happen, whether we like it or not. So all fillers (one so far) will be killed along with five names drawn from a hat. THAT IS ALSO HOW THE WINNER WILL BE CHOSEN.

It is also how whose point of view will be chosen... at least until they die.

Thanks for all the support!


	4. Relena is REALLY annoying

Hey everyone! This is DDJ, who else, to update the list of submitted tributes! Pretty soon, we'll have enough to start our story.

But before I go on, my lovely friend JaceWillcut has a SYOT, too, and it'd be awesome if you submit there as well! :)

To le list!

District One:

Polaris Shard (Personality: Polaris is your normal fourteen year old girl. She loves a good challenge and won't stop until she had finished it. She has a strong spirit and won't back down from anything. She doesn't like showing her true feelings so she covers them up with a smiling face. She is strong willed and would do anything for her friends and family.)

Amy Wittica (Personality: A stuck up priss, and a total ass. Doesn't like when people make fun of his name. Filler.)

District Two:

Ruby Teal (No set personality.)

Zephyr Brawl **volunteer** (Personality: He Can Talk so Smoothly, people will think he's on their side, when really he'd be plotting to kill them (in the games)}

District Three:

Sammy Gray (Personality: Lonely, but very caring, dosent talk to many people, loves animals, and has claustrophobia.)

Tommy 'TechFace' Jones (Personality: Nerd. Short lived. Completely helpless. Filler.)

District Four:

Coral Cutler (Personality: Will Get Her Bro Out of Tough Situations No Matter What.)

Culombus Cutler-Cole (Smug. Thinks he can get away with anything.)

District Five:

Vita Dator (Personality: Sarcastic and smart, strong and bold. She can say things people don't want to hear but are actually true. She can cheat to ger her way, and often knows things other people don't. She is always the first one to realise something and has a strong intuition) (**So sorry for the mix up! ^^" )**

Terrance Sunderland (Personality: Strong and Bold. Fearless. My own character, but I promise you he will not win, just for me to be fair.)

District Six:

Lia Marie Jhonson (Personality:she is very bubbly and happy and bouncy and is always happy)

Dhina Fredericks (Personality: Annoying. Pompous. Filler.)

District Seven:

Izzy Marlin (personality: class clown)

Thicket Copse (Personality: Shy, and willing to join in with careers. Easily mislead into their plots. Age 12)

District Eight:

Charlotte Stone (Personality: Very shy and withdrawn, and has a tendency to cry at the slightest provocation. Also very caring and a sweet girl and often shows genuine concern for others.)

Porty McLovetile (Personality: BLOODBATH CHARACTER. EXTREMELY SUICIDAL.)

District Nine:

Harley Rae Zeppa (Personality: a all out tough girl and not afraid to flaunt it, has a little soft bit underneath. When she sets her mind to something, it gets done, no matter what. Very likeable all around. Her parents were expecting a boy, hence the name, but she's all right with it.)

Daryln Tyrol (Personality: open, friendly)

District Ten:

Darcy Webster Konami (Personality: He is a funny and somewhat _**EXTREMELY**_ flirty. Always looks on the bright side and makes lame jokes. His sexual orientation is unknown since he constantly "puts the moves" on everything he sees. Quite literally. Poor trees )

Maxine Venator (Personality: A badass. She has a strong, indipendant mind, doesn't trust easily and laughs at danger. Max taunts the Careers without caring that they are stronger and can easily kill her. If they catch her and are about to kill her she'll grin and say "Go ahead" instead of begging for mercy, which really annoys them.)

District Eleven:

Caitlyn Luna Starlight (Personality: Cold to everybody except friends and family.)

Ryan Thorns (Personality: Nice to everyone, but holds grudges inside.)

District Twelve:

Foxglove Silverrod (Personality:sarcastic and witty. Very closed off and untrusting. She is sly and very fox-like. She is extremely smart. She is quiet but when she talks she speaks her mind. Tends to over analyze things. Proud. She despises the Capitol. Let's her emotions get the best of her.)

Fale Reynolds (Personality: very caring, tries to help everyone even if it puts him in a bad position)

District Thirteen:

Cypress Black [Whom I have awarded a role from thirteen] (Personality: kind sarcastic and loyal.)

Oliver Artemidoros Bisset (Personality: faithful to fellow district 13 tribute. Puts her life before his, so that she can make babies, and tell the stories of the very powerful District 13. Patriotic. Age 17. Also a character of mine, that will die.)

And there is our updated list!

ALSO. Another thing to be discussed is the bloodbath in the beginning. It's going to have to happen, whether we like it or not. All fillers will be killed along with **edit: 3** names drawn from a hat. THAT IS ALSO HOW THE WINNER WILL BE CHOSEN, but that will come nearer to the end, and will not be displayed.

It is also how whose point of view will be chosen... at least until they die.

Thanks for all the support!

**THIS SYOT IS NOW CLOSED. FEEL FREE TO BE A SPONSOR. ALL OTHER MISSING TRIBUTES WILL BE NAMED AND SUCH BY MYSELF, AND WILL BE VER SHORT LIVED. A VIDEO OF THE HAT DRAWING WILL BE POSTED ON YOUTUBE, BECAUSE I AM A BORED BORED BOOORREEED PERSON. **

**As for the interviews, I will PM those with accounts and interview them as their character(s). Those without an account can find a way to contact me (email, create an accout, etc.) or will have a made up interview without consultation. Thank you. **

**-DDJ.**


	5. First real Chapter

A/N: Hey there everyone. I'm incredibly sorry for how late this has been. With the start of the school year, I've been really busy and everything. I'm a bit disorganized at the moment, but I'll get it together. Enjoy the first chapter, there is much more to come! (I apologize for the shortness!)

-DDJ

* * *

><p>Chapter One-Fale Reynolds point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>The District had been gathered. The words had been spoken. The fear was as evident as the threat that held above us all. Today, no one was safe. Today, the shiny Capital train would pull out of the station claiming two of our own. They would meet an unnamed, but most certainly horrible punishment and it would all be because of District 13. Had a revolution been necessary? At least they had tried. But now, twenty-four young men and women sat in vacant rooms, awaiting their doom.<p>

In present time, I closed my eyes as a gloved hand reached into a shining, omniscient bowl. I was trying to look brave for the girl's group, standing not so far away. I knew most of them were freaking out on the inside, but being strong for them would help. In fact, if enough people were strong enough, this situation wouldn't have happened in the first place. Maybe being strong would prevent such situations in the future. Maybe District 12 should have joined the revolution.

Today was a day that would go down in history- we were all required to dress our best after all. Being a part of District 12, there wasn't much to change. Women and girls wore their mother's fine dresses. They were nothing special, just elegant fabric sewn together. Men and boys were dressed in black suits- all patched and faded hand-me-downs. This included me as well. My father's suit was a bit loose on me, but it worked. Not many families had enough money to provide for fancy clothing.

Not many people had families.

I bit my tongue to wash away bad thoughts, and paid attention to the shiny and pristine lady on the stage. Her name was Ellence Trinket, or something along those lines. I really couldn't find any compassion for her, so I didn't remember her name very well. Quite honestly, the lady looked ridiculous. A blue wig sat askew atop her head. Largely spread, colorful makeup lined every visible contour of skin on her body. Who _would_ care, though, for the ridiculous woman that was destroying families by calling out a name.

"Ladies first." She announced, with a wink.

It was gross, how she flaunted those words. They were almost like a catch-phrase to her. How many times had I heard them through the giant Capital television, brought to the town square especially for the events? How many other sentences had she said that made me want to puke?

"_**Ladies first…"**_

"_**What a handsome young man!"**_

"_**May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor…"**_

In a nervous rush, I pulled my shoulder length white hair into a pony tail. The habit had followed for the longest time, but it described me in the most. Always caring about other people, I was. Never enough time to stop and think about myself. The anticipation of the drawing was nerve racking- everywhere I looked I saw a target for the Capital. Would it be someone I know? Would the punishment be as horrible as I've heard the Capital to unleash?

When I feared that I was about to faint from the suspense of it all, Ellence's hand finally produced a slip of paper from the bowl. Fear rose in my throat. What young woman or little girl would be ripped from her life? What if it was a younger girl? She would never again be tucked into bed by her mother. She would never hear her father call for his 'princess'. Her innocence would be destroyed. I prayed, hoping that whoever it was would be strong enough to handle whatever the Capital would throw.

"I have our winner." She declared, her sickeningly sweet voice ringing out over the crowd. I had to stop myself from covering my ears. "Her name… is Foxglove Silverrod! Would Foxglove like to join us on the stage?"

Across the crowd, a girl rolled her eyes. She walked toward the stage, her short white dress lowing with the wind. She was pretty, a bit younger than me I recalled. The age difference was about a year, in fact. She was fifteen. It was sad to watch her go, for I knew her foster family would take the loss hard. After her parents' untimely death, she had been left to fend for herself. That's when the Trellium family took her in.

Foxglove, the ever sarcastic girl I had often noticed in town and in class, marched onto the stage with venom. It would've been easy to laugh at her antics, had it not been for the Capital's snoot awaiting that sort of uprising.

Ellence congratulated Foxglove, shaking her hand in the fake manner that any District Twelve-er could spot. As soon as Foxglove had taken her seat further back on the stage, Ellence picked up where she had left off.

"There we go, our female tribute! Moving on, then! We still need our handsome male to take the stage!"

Again, fear gripped the audience. Maybe it was something in my eye, but I could've sworn I saw a flicker in Fox's façade. Ellence's fingers danced within the second bowl, as if in a taunt. 'Look at me..' They motioned. 'Whose little boy will the Capital steal away tonight?'

A slip, another small sheet of white paper, was pulled out for the country to see. She opened, smiling at the words written below. Was it me? Was it someone I know? The event ran in slow motion, my fate waiting to be determined. Ellence Trinket's overly made up lips formed the words, my mind doing a double take just to make sure I heard them correctly.

"James Heart." She announced. "Congratulations, James. Will you come to the stage?"

A little boy, it seemed, walked to the stage. He whimpered, a small sound that extended to every dead silent District Twelve-er. He couldn't have been younger than twelve, in accordance to the Capital's statement, but he just looked so scared. Ellence's look of excitement was just as repulsing, if not more, than her entire being. She beckoned James onto the stage, putting an arm around him as he shook.

"Now don't be afraid, James! You're going to be in a contest! Now how old are you, young man?" She spoke to him, the sound of her voice crackling through the loudspeakers that surrounded the area.

James' voice was weak, so shaky that you almost wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Tw-twelve.." He stuttered.

"Well, that's it folks. Foxglove Silverrod and James Heart! Two brave souls, about to take on-"

"No!"

The shout came from the crowd. The tension in the air was so strong, and I was so livid that I wasn't even sure if any of it was real anymore. The horrible realization had come with the stares, with the look of fear on James' face. I had been the one to shout. All eyes were trained on me, not a sound could be heard.

Eventually, Ellence had gained some composure. She cleared her throat, making a show for what she was about to say.

"No? Well is that a volunteer to take Mr. Heart's place?" She asked, glances everywhere switching from her to myself.

Studying closely, I saw that there was fear in Ellence's very own eyes. It dawned on me then that she didn't know what she was doing. She was merely playing on, as if to protect the Capital's appearance. What were they without the presence of the fear of the people?

I saw straight through her. It was that very spark that told me what I was to do next. It would be for the District's sake, for James' sake, for my own God forsaken sake. I stepped forward, bringing with me all of the courage that I could muster. I made my way to the stage as steadily as I could. When I had reached the brim of the stage, I mustered up my voice, and I spoke.

"Yes." I said, loud and clearly. My voice rang powerfully throughout the silence. Today history had been made. "I would like to volunteer as a tribute, in the place of James Heart."

The silence prevailed, as I had managed to do something that the millions of people in our nation could not- I had rebelled. Jaws dropped, people stepped closer to me. Someone's hand squeezed my own, giving me the comfort that I hadn't realized would be so helpful before.

Ellence Trinket's own gloved hand fell from James' shoulder. The boy took his chance to run. He was a quick one, disappearing from the stage as quickly as possible. He ran to me, dropping something in my pocket and whispering a quick thank you.

Gathering together whatever was left inside of her soulless mind, Ellence spoke once more.

"Well, then come on up, and tell us your name!" She began to ramble. "What a handsome- what a… a BRAVE inspiration for us all! A volunteer people, a volunteer! Now, um… wh- what is your name?"

I clambered onto the stage, turning to the people, _my_ people.

"Fale Reynolds." I called out to them. "My name is Fale Reynolds."


	6. UPDATES UPDATES FOR ALL

Hey there, everyone! It's the person you hate the most in the world!~!

Well, hopefully that isn't true.

I haven't updated this story in a really long time, so I've decided to go ahead, and go for a clean slate. I'm going to be moving the story under a new published story, separating it from the information and such. Fret not, though, readers!

This means that I will finally be updating the SYOT :D

Please don't hate me.

((I will be making another 'chapter' after this, giving a location for where the story is soon to be located. :D ))

-DDJ


	7. NEW HOME

s/9254425/1/Upon-A-Melancholy-Shore

(slash) s (slash) 9254425 (slash) 1 (slash) Upon-A-Melancholy-Shore

That's where the story is now! Go!

READ THE STORY THERE, NOW.

-DDJ


End file.
